This is a request for continuation of NCI recognition of comprehensive status and of Cancer Center Support Grant funding for the Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) at Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center (DHMC). NCCC is a matrix-type cancer center, organized as an interdepartmental component of DHMC, with overall responsibility for cancer research, cancer care, and educational and service activities in cancer. Our request is for five years (Years 26-30) of funding for the core infrastructure that supports cancer research at NCCC. The 131 scientists of the NCCC are organized into 6 Research Programs: Cancer Control; Cancer Epidemiology and Chemoprevention; Cancer Mechanisms; Molecular Therapeutics; Immunology and Cancer Immunotherapy; and Radiobiology and Bioengineering. Each of these Research Programs integrates peer-reviewed funded cancer researchers from a variety of basic science and clinical or population science disciplines. The research efforts of these Programs receive support through NCCC Shared Resources in Behavioral Science, Bioinformatics, Flow Cytometry/Fluorescence Imaging, Glassware Washing, Hybridoma Library/Monoclonal Antibody Production, Immune Monitoring Laboratory, Irradiation, Microarray, Molecular Biology and Proteomics, Transgenic Mouse, Biostatistics, Clinical and Molecular Pharmacology, Research Pathology Services, and Clinical Research Office. The NCCC provides developmental funds to support innovative, collaborative pilot projects; new shared resources; and the initial research efforts of new investigators. We request support for these developmental efforts and for leadership, administrative, shared resource and planning activities that are crucial to the maintenance of a coordinated and interactive program in cancer research.